Conflict Rising
by Star Convoy
Summary: A new conflict arises, one that may lead to the deaths of millions
1. Rumors

Conflict rising

By Star Convoy

Disclaimer: Original characters belong to me, everyone else belongs to Sega.

Several hundred feet beneath the Earth's crust, a mechanical monstrosity was being built. The owner of the machine watched as it neared completion. Soon he would get the revenge he so deserved. His second in command entered the room and spoke to him. "It should be ready in a few days sir." "Excellent, and please, call me, emperor." "Yes emperor."

Metal Sonic was in his lair hidden from Eggman. Since the other Metal decided to join him he was having an easier time undoing the protocols Eggman installed to keep them from harming him. He was hacking into some satellites to see if anything unusual was going on around the planet.

He didn't seem to notices anything until he got to the Sahara desert. There was some kind of blip. He tried scanning it but couldn't get many details. What he could tell was that there was activity, and it was underground. It may have been a G.U.N. base; they have many bases that the public does not know about. He also thought it could be an old base being used by the UWD. He decided to keep an eye on it, see if anything would happen. Perhaps he could use it to his advantage.

Shadow was spending his morning sleeping. He had heard stories about babies waking up their parents in the middle of the night, but he had no idea how bad it actually was. He didn't want Maria, Miles, or Crash for that matter to wake him up. If he was awake he would write a note and tack it to the door that said: "Please, let me sleep until noon on whenever the heck I get up."

He would have slept for at least another hour if he didn't hear something fast moving in the forest. He looked outside and saw a blue streak slow down and take the shape of Sonic. It had been a while since he had seen anyone but Maria, Crash, and Miles so it was a welcome relief to see him.

"Hello Sonic." "Hey Shadow, trying to sleep in until noon?" "Yes, being woken up in the middle of the night is not fun, especially when it happens every couple of hours." 'I can imagine." "No you can't, not until you actually have kids." "So how's everything?" "Good, everything is at peace right now. Hopefully it will stay that way." "Let's hope, G.U.N. still hasn't been able to locate the other Metal Death prototype we heard rumors about." "Not yet? I thought they would have found it by now if it exists. The multiple factions of the UWD are a problem if contracted by the wrong people."

"Yes, and another problem is that there are so many hidden silos where it could be stored if it does exist. Even if they find the right one it may not be there, it's possible Snivley had it somewhere and intended to use it as a back up in case his was destroyed. But I guess he didn't count on dieing." "What if he did?" "You mean had a backup plan? I don't know but if he did, it hasn't come into play yet. And Alpha Omega and his men didn't say they knew anything." "Let's hope there wasn't anything else, it feels good to have peace for once." "Yes, but knowing Eggman it may not last for long."

Deep in the hidden base, the weapon of the Emperors revenge was completed. The emperor activated the monstrosity and began to test it out. The Emperor moved the machines various parts testing how they moved and functioned. A force field around the bay kept the machine from damaging the base. "Excellent, this will be most useful in my conquests." "I am glad you are satisfied with it Emperor." "This has gone beyond my expectations. And have your superiors gotten suspicious yet?" "No, they are clueless to what is happening around them. And those rumors I spread about a second Metal Death prototype are leading them on a wild goose chase."

"Excellent! With G.U.N. being distracted we can take them by surprise and crush them!" "Yes, and we have added some new enhancements to this version." "What has been added?" "Missiles, a force field system like we have here, and an experimental EES, Energy Efficiency System." "What does this system do?" "We load a sample of the type of energy you are using and it does experiments on it to keep the energy charged and usable for a longer time. Of course, and this is only theoretical, a Chaos Emerald would be the best for energy efficiency."

"Yes, considering how much energy they contain and their abilities it is now surprise they would be the best type of energy for the EES. However the energy of the Chaotic creature is quite powerful as well." "Indeed, it should keep you going for a while, long enough to kill Eggman and get the Emeralds." "Yes, and with them I can go make this machine go super and using the energy drainer I had you install add it to my own. And with the EES I will have enough energy to last me a long time."

"Just remember, you can't use the force field when you use the energy drain, it will leave you open to attack." "An unfortunate side effect yes. But it is of little concern. I will be able to crush my enemies."

"The troops are prepared for battle, we can launch at anytime." "We shall launch immediately. Send them to any city; it does not mater which one." "Do you want an air strike or ground strike?" "Do both, I want to see how these upgraded versions perform." "Yes sir, we shall launch immediately."


	2. It begins

Disclaimer: Original characters belong to me, everyone else belongs to Sega.

The emperor watched as his troops left heading for a city in the sparsely populated Philippines. Most of the cities were civilian only but this one had a small G.U.N. base. While he would have preferred to attack a larger base his second in command decided to hit this base as a way to get the intelligence troops disorganized and distracted with a wild goose chase. And while they were disorganized, hit a major metropolitan area with a large base in order to get resources for the eventual war. He had a feeling this would work out well.

Some hours later the emperor received a report from the machines. They had done just as he had asked. They took out their power supply and did as much damage as they could. They were seen by some of the personnel but they had been killed to prevent G.U.N. from getting any leads. Also, since his robots had the same energy signature was the same as that of Eggman's, that would lead suspicion away from him. This was going as he had planned.

G.U.N. contacted Sonic a short time after the incident. "Sonic, this is G.U.N. again. We believe Eggman has started to attack our bases directly now." "You have proof of this?" "Only energy signatures that match the weapons his robots use. The power supply to the base was destroyed and several people were killed, we don't know if it any of them saw what attacked them and they were killed because of it or if it was from indirect fire."

"Well if it was him it certainly is a change of style for him. He has never attacked a G.U.N. base directly on because, and no offense, but he considers us a bigger threat than you guys." "None taken, you have been the one who's defeated him and we've lost before to him." "Yes, but I will admit he has been tough before, if he's attacking your bases he must have something up his sleeve."

"If he found, or built, the Metal Death we heard about, we are in trouble." "Yes, the first one was defeated after multiple attacks from an air fleet and destroying Eggman's heavy cruiser. And part of it still survived that explosion." "If he has it we have to find it and destroy it before it is completed. If it's still being built, otherwise, we're in serious danger." "Start searching near the base that was attacked; if you find his base tell us where it is so we can take out as much of his defenses as we can. And if we can't destroy Metal Death, you guys will have to do it, how I don't know." "We may have to use nuclear weapons, no matter how much we don't want to, but that's only if the base is not near a populated area." "Alright, but try to see if you can stop it without using them. Contact me if you find anything."

Eggman soon learned of the attack as well. "Who could create robots that have my robots weapons signature?" "The only person we shared the roboticizer technology with was Snively, but he's dead." "Could he have shared it with anyone else?" "If he did, he covered his tracks well. We detected no transmissions to any parties other then to us or G.U.N. If he did share it with someone it was either through mail or through personal means."

Eggman looked at Metal Tails as he finished going over the data. "But who could he have given it too? We have to narrow down our possibilities. There were many people working for Electron and many people knew him. If we can figure out who the most likely candidates are, we spy on them and see if we can find out who it is and take them out." "So in essence we are helping G.U.N." "Only because we have to, he will try and destroy us as well, it is our interest as well as theirs that this new force is stopped. Carry out my orders." "Yes sir."

"Metal Sonic was listening in on the conversation as well. So the new faction used their technology, but who received the information? Snively was dead and their was no evidence of any else getting it? Did they have a leak somewhere, or a spy bot like the one he fashioned? He would search the robots and do some scans to make sure, but if there was a leak, there was going to be trouble.

The emperor once again watched as his robot soldiers prepared for battle. His second in command walked in to speak with him. "Sir, the troops will be ready shortly, where shall we attack?" "We shall attack Station Square." "May I ask why sir?" "This time I want them to know who I am and the threat I represent. And the base on the city's outskirts is an excellent target to hit." "And prepare my ship; I want to join in as well" "Very well sir."

The soldiers of the emperor made their way into the sewer system beneath Station Square. As the city was mostly civilian there would be no ways to detect them until the either neared the G.U.N. base or shots were fired. In this case, it would be after the first shots were fired. The robotic soldiers positioned themselves at their entry points and awaited the signal.

The emperor saw that they were at their designated positions and sent the signal. The machines received the signal and began firing. After the first few shots were fired the robots poured out of their hiding places and began to take citizens as prisoners. Several troops with spears shaped like jousting sticks guarded the citizens in the places they held them.

As One of the guards looked around it saw a blue object approaching at high speed. It went into a defensive stance but was destroyed by the object releasing the animal that was inside it. The other robot came charging but it too was destroyed by the object. The humans saw sonic open the door and soon ran to find safe places to hide from the robots.

As Sonic looked around for the next impromptu prison he heard two metallic bodies land behind him. As he turned he heard two laser blasts and saw the robots both destroyed. As the smoke cleared he saw a man sized figure with a large gun on its right arm. "Hydra!" "Good to see you Sonic, too bad it had to be in battle."

"Yeah, and with guys that look like Electrons robots." "Any idea who is controlling these guys?" "Nope, we're completely in the dark on this one. But we believe it may be someone who is trying to finish what Snively started." "Whoever it is he isn't friendly, and we have aerial troops coming in from the south, and one of them is quite big."

"Is it that thing over there?" Sonic pointed to a large ship among the smaller more agile ships. "Yes that would be him, I can't get a reading on him, but he's coming this way." The ship was long and gray with folded back wings and a cannon on the nose. Hydra aimed at the approaching ship and fired his gun at it. The blasts were blocked by a shield. The ship fired a blast at the ground behind them. The ship hovered in mid-air and a voice spoke from it.

"So the hero has a new ally who thinks he can destroy this ship with that simple weapon?" "Who are you? Why are you resurrecting Electron?" "You haven't figured it out yet?" A hologram of a small robot appeared in front of the two. It had a large round domed head and long tentacles from underneath it. How the jellyfish like machine moved around was unknown.

"I am Snively! Ruler of the Electron Empire!"


	3. Conspiracies

Disclaimer: Original characters belong to me, everyone else belongs to Sega.

"Snively? But you're dead! You died destroying the Eggman's flagship!" "Or so you thought. I knew I was going to have to kill myself in order to destroy the flagship so I copied my mind. I sent the original to this drone and had the copy sacrifice himself. Then it was a matter of biding my time until I could return and get my revenge. Now that time has come!"

Another ship appeared with parts looking similar to a humanoid body without a head. Snively's ship folded and compacted and slid into the body with the front end with the cannon folding to become the head. The machine was about four stories tall and had no armaments other than the cannon that were visible.

'This was my prototype for the systems of the new Metal Death, I am sure you have heard of it by now. While not as powerful as the final version, it should serve to prevent you from stopping me."

Hydra fired his gun at the prototype but his shots bounced off of a shield around it. "An energy shield? But, G.U.N. is still a long ways from finishing their shielding technology!" "You would be surprised what a mad scientist will do, any idea how to penetrate it?" "How about this Sonic?"

A grey plane flew by and fired heavy lasers at the prototype and flew away to avoid a counter attack. "Tails! While you may be able to penetrate the shields I want you to take out the aerial units, with them down the G.U.N. robots can help take them down. We'll see what we can do down here." "Roger that."

Hydra fired a few more shots before running away to avoid another cannon blast. "Have you seen any of the shield designs from G.U.N.?" "No, all I know is it is designed to block most forms of weaponry, why?" "Because since we're not ammunition, we could sneak into his shield bubble and destroy his feet to throw of its balance and cause it to fall. Then we attack the head and see if we can take out Snively." "Sounds like it may work, let's go."

The two dashed out of their hiding place and came up from behind the prototype. As soon as Hydra figured they were inside the shield bubble he fired at the right ankle of the mech. The shots made direct contact but caused no visible damage. Sonic spin-dashed into the same ankle but it still did no visible damage.

Snively looked down and tried to step on the two. However from his height they were small and somewhat difficult to see and moved too fast for the metal body. While the two were busy running something hit Snively and caused him to lose balance. Sonic looked and saw a familiar red echidna land on the ground.

"Knuckles! Good to see you!" "Looks like you need help taking this thing down." The two jumped out of the way of one of the feet trying to crush them. "Try and aim for the back of the knees that should stop it!" Hydra heard Knuckles and fired at back of the left knee. It did no damage but Snively did lose some balance. Knuckles climbed up one of the ruined buildings and jumped into the same knee causing the machine to fall into another ruined building.

The machine rose and came under fire from several different sources. Snively looked and saw a large group of G.U.N. robots firing at him. Tails was also firing at him as well trying to take out his shield. Snively started flying and sent a signal to the heroes. "We will resume this fight another time. And next time I will not lose with my new Metal Death. He flew out to sea and contact was eventually lost due to some sort of jamming used by Snively.

Sonic and his comrades spoke with General Jackson about the incident. "So Snively has the new Metal Death?" "Yes, he must have copied the plans from the original and modified it to his needs." "And he has shielding technology?" "Yes, he may have copied the plans from you while he was working for you guys."

Jackson rested his head on his hands. Just by his expression they could tell they were in deep trouble. "We have to destroy the thing before it is activated. We will begin searching as best we can for any sign of him. If we can't we are in trouble. Because if he activates the new Metal Death he may just take over part of the planet before we stop him.

Inside Snively's base, Metal Death was being prepped for launch. While he was not planning on launching it yet, Snively wanted it to be ready on a moments notice. He wanted to weaken G.U.N. before he launched as their forces would be a problem as they could destroy his soldiers. He contacted his second in command to get an update.

"Is G.U.N. still on a wild goose chase?" "Yes, but I think they are beginning to get suspicious. Especially here on this base. I will contact you later on if I am able too." "Make sure G.U.N. does not find out my location, if they do, we will be forced to start our take over before we have sufficiently crippled them." "I understand sir; I will work on this problem."

Shortly after at a G.U.N. intelligence base, a solider rang the doorbell to the commander's office. "Come in." A young officer stepped in and saluted his commander. "Major Thatcher, I have discovered something." "What is it?" "It seems someone has been making unauthorized transmissions from this base." "What?" "I know, unfortunately the transmission is too garbled to get a firm ID of either parties voice, but one said something about leading G.U.N. on a wild goose chase."

"Are you sure it was from this base?" "Yes, I will try to find out who was making those transmissions for interrogation, I thought I should present you with my data so you can forward it to however you feel should also help figure out who this person is." "I thank you but no one else will see that data."

Before the soldier could ask why Thatcher took out a silenced Beretta and shot the soldier in the chest. He then opened a hidden escape route hidden in the commander's room for emergencies. He got aboard the stealth plane on the runway and took off. Those who did not know what was going on assumed it was one of his trips he often took while investigating leads.

As the plane left the base Thatcher set the plane to auto pilot and activated a program on his laptop. "What do you want Thatcher?" "Emperor Snively, one of my troops discovered that I was a traitor." "What?" "I killed him and took the disc with all his data. I assume that G.U.N. will suspect me but they won't have any proof." "And why not?" "They do not know about the gun I killed him with and after I dispose of it they will never know. And I left only a short time after and they will assume I was preparing for liftoff at the time." "Good, hide yourself for now, hopefully no one else will find out about this."

Thatcher closed the channel and went to get himself a drink when he heard the cocking of a gun behind him. "Don't move, traitor." Thatcher smiled as he heard the voice. "So it seems you were working with that officer Michael." "Yes, in fact there were several of us involved in this; we just had you think only one person was involved so we could get you in your plane alone. Now surrender quietly lest I have to use force."

Thatcher laughed at the comment. "Would you really shoot your own father?" "In a heartbeat." "Why I'm hurt. What I want to know is, why?" "Because you're a piece of trash, I hate you. I swore to myself I would never let you near my children should I ever have any. I would rather let them live not knowing you and not having you corrupting them."

"Well, I always did like your brother better. Now I can say both my children are dead." "What have you done to James?" "He got to close just as you did, and now you will learn what lord Snively has decreed be done to those who get to close." Thatcher activated a button on his ring and a robot came down from above. It was a very simple robot with thing arms, a triangular body, a square head, and a hover unit on the bottom. A very crude machine but one that could be easily hidden from personnel.

The machine grabbed Michael's wrists in an attempt to capture him. Michael fired the gun into the machines left arm and caused it to hang limply by a few wires. Thatcher pressed a button and the back of the plane opened up and sucked Michael out of the plane and into the air over the open sea. Thatcher closed the door, deactivated the robot and activated the jammers that made his plane invisible to radar.

As Michael fell he opened up his hidden glider and used it to land on a boat nearby. The captain walked to him and asked. "What's going on soldier? Is there trouble brewin'?" "Yes, any chance you can get me to land or give me access to a radio?" "Not going to land anytime soon we got to get in a good haul to pay the bills but I got a radio you can use. I'll take you to it." "Thank you."

Eggman listened in on the conversation using Metal Sonic's bugs. "Hmm, an interesting turn of events. A G.U.N. intelligence officer has betrayed them." "That would explain why they haven't found Snively's base yet." Eggman turned to face Metal Sonic. "Yes but we have yet to figure out his location either." "Yes but once we do find out we can sabotage his fortress and have G.U.N. take him out." "No, we won't." "What?" "We will have him and G.U.N. fight each other and once one group is taken out we focus on the other group and take them out. Then we won't have G.U.N. helping out Sonic and his comrades."

"Just don't forget, Sonic and his allies are quote skilled in their own right. They will have trouble learning of our attacks without G.U.N. but the will try and liberate the areas we have taken over." "Yes which is why I am designing some new robots to use against them. If you wish you can see the designs for yourself, Metal Tails has the data on them in the laboratory database of you wish to view them." "Perhaps I will, after I have finished my duties."

Eggman watched Metal Sonic walk out of his lab. He never trusted Metal Sonic; ever since he first activated him Eggman knew he was dangerous. And ever since their minds combined when they becameMaster Metal he distrusted the other Metals as well. After he conquered the world he would do erase their minds and give them a simple AI like the ones he used in his other robots, and then no one would stop him.


	4. Invasion

Disclaimer: Original characters belong to me, everyone else belongs to Sega.

Thatcher met with Snively inside his base. He was standing alongside the floating jellyfish robot that had Snively's mind in front of Metal Death. "Sir, are you sure about launching our forces so soon?" "We have to because G.U.N. knows of your betrayal. We have to take them out before they locate us." "Sir, it has been three weeks, they may not find us."

"But we can not take that chance. And Metal Death shall be perfect for destroying them." "Very well sir. And we have decided on a codename for the machine. We have decided to call it, Metal Death Sentinel." 'An excellent name. Is it ready for me?" "Yes, you can take control of it anytime you're ready." Snively floated too the head of the machine where there was an open panel. He inserted himself into the head and the panel closed. The eyes closed and Snively spoke. "The end for G.U.N., Eggman, and human freedom has begun."

Eggman watched the scene with interest. "So, he is finally going to make his move." Metal Tails watched as well analyzing data. "More than likely he is going to attack multiple targets. There are many major G.U.N. bases around the world and he will try and destroy them to collapse G.U.N. If he attacks all of them at once he can thin out their forces." "An excellent strategy. Feed our information to G.U.N. It will make things more interesting, and we may be able to get them to stop him." Very well sir."

Sonic and his comrades were called in to a G.U.N. base be General Jackson. They sat down in a conference room and Jackson stood. "I know I called you here on short notice, but we have found Snively's base." He activated a screen which showed an island with large buildings on it. They did not notice any turrets but some of Snively's robots were patrolling obviously on the lookout for intruders of G.U.N. forces.

"It seems there is a facility underground as well. And we also noticed this." He showed another section on the base behind a large mountain which showed a large plane. But it didn't look like any plane anyone in the room had ever seen. The wings had a feather like pattern and looked as if they could separate into individual feathers. There were large tubes on the side of the nose that looked almost as if they were not attached but separate. And the planes wings were white while the rest of the body was a grayish tint. And where the cockpit would be appeared to be solid and not have any pilot cockpit of any kind.

"Is that, Metal Death?" "We have no idea Sonic. But we need you to help take it down before it becomes active. We are also sending Hydra and Emerl with you to help take him down. They helped you take him down before and they will help you again. Hawk will also be in the air commanding yellow squadron. They will also be with red and green squadron providing an air attack and give you air support.

"Are you sure we'll need all that support?" "Yes. While we do not doubt your abilities we are worried about Metal Death. We are sending them to help destroy it as well as the base in order to completely destroy Electron, for good this time." "All right then, we'll go. Hopefully Snively won't make his move before we do."

Inside the Electron base, Thatcher was being hooked up to a machine. "Are you sure this is safe your lordship?" "Yes, all studies show that is should be safe for use by humans. You should be fine." "I still have some doubts." "The will be laid to rest after you have used the device. Now prepare yourself, we are about to begin the operation." "Yes your lordship."

Sonic and his comrades were on a boat Hydra was piloting using a computer interface with his cybernetic parts. He admitted it taxed his mind but he would be fine. As the boat approached shots were fired from the mainland. "We've been spotted; I'll try and dodge the blasts. Emerl, can you get to the cannon?" "Already there." Emerl took the cannon and fired at the attackers. While the cannons power decreased over distance it was still enough to take out some of the robots.

The ship crashed onto the beach taking out a few of the robots and rendering it useless. Sonic jumped off and took out the nearby robots so the others could get off of the boat. The others got off when no more robots were around. "OK, Amy, you, Hydra, and Emerl are with me. We're going inside to find a way to Metal Death and to see if we can destroy it. Knuckles, Rouge, stay outside and keep them busy. We'll rendezvous with you on the other side of the mountain later on. Tails; assist the air squadrons."

"Don't forget about us." Jackson and several masked soldiers stepped out of the boat. "We're going to sneak in and see if we can find Snively and Thatcher. We'll take them out if we find them. Then, we'll figure out a way to stop his forces and maybe a way to destroy Metal Death." "OK, let's move."

Sonic and his group dashed for the nearest entrance when a door opened in the ground and a large robot came out. The robot was primarily gray with Yellow and purple highlights. The robots tried to grab the group but they dashed around it rather quickly. Another robot just like appeared between them and the door. Another one soon appeared.

The group prepared themselves for an attack when one of the robots heads was damaged and exploded. As the robot exploded Knuckles glided to another one and did the same. Before re reached the third one it exploded and Rouge performed a dive through the head and main body. Knuckles looked at them and yelled, "Get inside; we'll take care of things out here!"

The group entered the base through the door and found several robots holding shields and carrying guns. Amy knocked two of them down with her hammer. The other two turned allowing Emerl and Hydra to take them out. Sonic used a spin dash to take out the two on the ground. Emerl scanned and found a route without many robots which was in the direction they wanted to go. He asked the group to follow him and to be quiet so they could sneak up on the enemy when they were unaware.\

Snively opened a channel to Thatcher and spoke. "The enemy has entered the base." "I know; I can see them and am sending reinforcements." "Can you make sure they do not reach Metal Death until the true battle starts?" "No need, it is starting now. The end of G.U.N. has started."

In the air above the island, the G.U.N. flight squadrons were attacking the flying robots and some of the large robots that were on the base. Tails took to the air with his plane as well and helped out the squadron. However there were many robots attacking and even with his heavily armed cyclone it would be difficult to stop them all.

"Good to see you again Tails." "Same here Hawk. So you've become a commander now?" "Just for this mission right now. It's because I have had experience fighting these guys. And it also gives us a chance to test these laser cannons based on your designs." He fired a single blast from both his cannons and took out a flying robot. "Hopefully they'll do well against Metal Death if it becomes active."

After he said that a transmission came over the radio from a nearby base. "Can anyone hear me?" "This is Hawk of the force attacking Electron base, what's wrong?" "We're under attack; Electron is attacking every major G.U.N. base on the planet. We've already lost transmission with several bases already." "Can you tell us anything about the attackers?" "Some of the bases told us that they detected the robots were receiving signals from your location. See if you can-" The sound turned to static as the transmission went dead.

"Damnit! Come in general." "I heard the transmission. We'll work on finding the location of the control unit and take it out. Keep attacking and make sure Metal Death is stopped, that's all we can do for now." "Yes sir."

Inside the base Thatcher listened in to the conversation. "It's too late to stop the empire now. The cities of this world shall be wiped out for their sins as Sodom and Gomorrah before them, a new age is about to dawn."


	5. Invasion pt 2

Disclaimer: Original characters belong to me, everyone else belongs to Sega.

Around the world the war with Snively had escalated to a new level with the attack on the world's major G.U.N. bases. Bases on every habitable continent were under attack. Worse yet, the machines did not discriminate between G.U.N. troops and civilians. Indeed when the attacks began and the transport subs emerged from the ocean missiles were fired at the bases and the robots began attacking civilian structures. Why they did this was unknown to all except Snively and Thatcher.

In some areas where some massive heavily armored robots commanding ground forces. And there was at least one account of an aerial robot commanding an air force. In Shanghai, one of the large ground robots was laying waste to some of the various shops around the city. The robot laughed as it smashed the front of one store sending the contents of the store into the streets and the shop floor.

While it laughed a robot from the G.U.N. forces set up to prevent sentient machines from injuring humans fired at it but did no visible damage to the robot. The robot turned and charged at the G.U.N. machine. Before the robot could destroy the machine an energy beam shot into the eye of the machine. The large robot was disabled and fell to the ground; it was not made from an animal like the other robots.

The robot turned and saw his savior was Sharp Shooter, one of the original ten sentients. "Sir, thank you for saving me." "It was no problem soldier. Have we reestablished contact with the other bases?" "I do not know; I have been focusing on the civilians. I can check if you want." "No need, just make sure to save as many civilians as you can is that clear?" "Yes sir!"

In New York the flying robot was firing at random ground targets. He was laughing as well doing it. "Who knew shooting civilians was so much fun? I may have to kill some more!" "Not on my watch you won't." The flying robot turned and saw a small plane transform into a robot with a G.U.N. logo on its chest which was the nose in plane mode. "So you must be Fly Boy, one of the original ten who gained sentience and was fascinated by flight.'

"Yes, and you are?" "Aerial Commander Dive at your service. How is that flight armor on your body? Does it work well?" "You'll see how well it works, when I destroy you." "We'll see about that!" Dive transformed and flew to a parking garage nearby. He transformed and turned just in time to see Fly Boy coming at him before he was tackled to the ground.

Dive kicked him off and the looked at each other. They saw that their armor was quite similar in design and function. Fly Boy was grey and had armor modeled after that of an F-14 or similar type of F series fighter. His armor was too generalized to have an exact match. The wings remained in a similar position in robot mode but were folded in so that they were almost touching so they wouldn't be as much of a problem when walking in robot mode.

Dive however was green and appeared similar to an A-10 Warthog anti tank plane. His wings folded onto his back and stood straight up in robot mode. The cockpit raised and folded back to reveal his head in robot mode. Both robots also had their laser cannons on their arms which were attached to their sides in vehicle mode.

Dive rammed into Fly Boy and pushed him into a wall. Fly Boy kicked him off and fired at him. The shots sent Dive flying into the back of an empty SUV. Fly Boy jumped in and tossed Dive through the windshield. Dive got up on the roof and fired down into the cars gas tank. Fortunately Fly Boy flew out of the car before it exploded. "Fly Boy!" Fly Boy turned and saw Dive one the roof of a bus full of children aiming one of his cannons at the gas tank. "Surrender; or the children die."

Inside the Electron base. Jackson's squad entered a large chamber. They could not see as their were no lights but their appeared to be wires leading to an object in the center of the room. The lights then came on and they saw Thatcher in the room with a helmet on his head which was attached to the wires. Two robots carrying spears stood in front of the group and forced them into the hallway past the entrance.

"So you found me, unfortunately you are too late. Soon lord Snively will attach himself to Metal Death Sentinel and your forces will be wiped out." Jackson gave him a stare that could stop a man dead in his tracks. "Why did you betray us Thatcher?" "You want to know why? Humanity, humanity made me betray you." "What are you talking about?" "Haven't you seen it? Or have you just turned a blind eye? Humans are losing their status as the most intelligent creatures on the planet."

"You're insane!" "Am I? Or have I just seen the truth? Humans suing others for ridiculous things and more and more humans are committing stupid acts every day. I met Snively before the first attack and copied the Metal Death plans. After the first war I helped him build a new Metal Death and now we shall cleanse the world and we will cleanse the world of the idiotic and create a utopia!"

"Cleanse?" "Yes, even as we speak the new holocaust has begun. Not only is G.U.N. going to die, but so is most of the human population. Then we shall lead the world onto a new era!" "Not if we stop you!" The group charged and the robots blocked them. One of the soldiers fired his silenced machine gun and shot Thatcher several times. As Thatcher fell the robots were deactivated and fell to the ground.

The soldier who fired walked to Thatcher and removed his mask. "So, you really were telling the truth." Michael just looked at his father as he died. Jackson looked at the controls and recognized what they were. "This is a mind computer interface terminal. It was designed to allow humans to remotely control our drones with their mind. But it was found to be too dangerous and later scrapped."

A soldier found an IV in Thatcher's arm which led to a storage container full of chemicals. "Sir, any idea what these are." Jackson looked at the chemicals but could not tell what they were visually." "I don't know, but I think they were designed to increase his brainpower so he could use the system. The robots should have stopped now that he is dead."

Indeed he was right. Many of the robots had stopped. Dive was one of the ones who still functioned but as the system failed the sudden cut off caused him great pain. Fly Boy took the opportunity and shot him off the top of the bus. He then shot him through the concrete guardrail which destroyed Dive's jet pack. Dive fell to the ground and smashed into many pieces. As Fly Boy looked out side he saw the flying robots and the ground units were finding safe places to land or enter and deactivate themselves.

In the base Sonic and his comrades entered a room where the Metal Death prototype was waiting. "I didn't think you would make it this far but you will be stopped here!" The machine slammed its fists down causing them to scatter. Hydra fired at it and yelled. "Go! I'll take care of this thing, you take out Metal Death!"

As the others dashed Hydra took the missile launcher he had with him and fired at the face of the robot. Unfortunately he did no damage as it came at him again. He fired another at the face and again no damage. With only one shot left he knew he had to find some ammo or a better weapon before he could defeat it.

Sonic and the others reached the outside are but they were too late. The plane had begun to lift off the ground. The plane flew over the base towards the main battle are and transformed. The nose folded onto the back. The feather like wings spread out and became individual feathers. The back part of the ship became legs and the side cannons became arms. "I have become Metal Death Sentinel, and your end is upon you!"


	6. The end

Disclaimer: Original characters belong to me, everyone else belongs to Sega.

The G.U.N. pilots watched in awe was the plane transformed into the robot before them. Metal Death had either a very light purple or a very deep pink as its main color, it was difficult to tell what it actually was. There were also some white parts such as the wings and some details. The hands were a black color and the optic sensors were blue. The head had a face mask where the mouth would be and there was a square ridge in the middle of the head with white feathers like the wings on it as a crest.

"This is Hawk to all fighters. Fire everything you have at Metal Death. Repeat fire everything you have at it. We have to take this thing down and make sure it stays down." The fighters locked on and fired some of their missiles at Metal Death Sentinel. Snively just stood there and took them all dead on. The missiles bounced harmlessly off of his body with no visible damage done.

Snively laughed at the attempted to kill him. "You fools! I have become Metal Death Sentinel now! I am invincible, you will all die!" "Yeah, well if we have to die we're taking you down with us! Everyone use plan Gamma 2!" The fighters separated into their individual squadrons and flew at Metal Death from three sides while firing at it with their lasers.

"A three pronged attack? An excellent strategy, under normal circumstances." He swung his arm and destroyed the rear section of one plane. The pilot ejected and parachuted down onto the island safely. Metal Death's optics glowed and a blue laser came out and destroyed another plane taking its pilot with it. "That is only a small amount of my power, I could destroy you in an instant but I would much rather toy with you for some entertainment."

Tails was also attacking when he received a signal from the general. "Tails, we need your help down here, can you come to our location?" "Just one second general." He fired all his missiles at Metal Death and flew toward the base. He was led to the control chamber where the soldiers were working.

"Tails, do you know how to make a computer virus?" "A little, why?" "We discovered a self destruct program for Metal Death the only Snively can activate. We need to create a virus to deliver the program from here and into Metal Death, and activate it." "I'll help write the program and I may be able to help disguise it as well." "Then let's get to work and get it ready before he gets out of range."

Also inside the base, Hydra was fighting against the prototype for Metal Death Sentinel, and losing. The shield was not activated so that wasn't a problem but he had to destroy it some how. He found a box and opened it. Inside were missiles tipped with synthetic diamond drill bits. He knew what to do and loaded one into his rocket launcher. The shot had to be dead on in order work.

He got the machines attention and fired the missile. The arms on the missile extended and grabbed the head. The drill broke the optics casing and stuck itself in. It exploded and took part of the head with it. He was about to fire again when laser blasts from below hit the damaged areas and destroyed the rest of the head. He looked down and saw Emerl along with Sonic and his comrades.

"What's going on?" "We were too late, Metal Death is online and is fighting the squadrons." "Damn! Is there anything we can do?" "Unless you have something that can penetrate that armor we can't." "Hydra pulled out one of the missiles and showed it to them. "Can we use one of these on its optics?" "No, it has eye lasers and would destroy the plane you were on." "Then it's up to them now."

Outside another plane was damaged by Metal Death's arm. "I don't even need my shields to prevent me from damage! Your weapons are pathetic!" He noticed some laser blasts coming at him so he activated his energy absorber and drained the energy into his body and used his eye lasers to destroy another plane.

Inside the base the soldiers noticed the energy absorber at work. "That's it!" "What do you mean Tails?" "Look at these readings, all his attention is diverted to absorbing the energy. You can tell by looking at the drop in power to his other systems. If we get him to activate it again we should be able to upload the virus without him knowing." "All right, as soon as we see the drop, we upload."

Outside the fighters were dropping like flies. Hawk fired once again at Metal Death but his shots had no effect. He knew this was a losing battle but he knew they still had to try and defeat Snively. Another pilot fired and Snively absorbed the shots. He was preparing to fire his lasers but his optics exploded. "What's going on?" "Jackson to all pilots, return to the ship, all others on the island who have not been picked up find shelter now!"

Snively screamed as his body was destroyed. His wings, an arm, and other components fell off. The machine fell to the island and part of it exploded. "Sonic, I want your group to go and see if the machine that has Snively's conscience is intact. According to these computers it is in the head. I want him caught if possible."

Sonic ran outside and saw where the head was. The others joined him in running over but the head exploded before they reached it. "Emerl, scan for any sign of Snively." "Already doing it, no sign of him, just deactivated robots." Hydra pointed his gun at the woods nearby and looked around. "What's wrong?" "I thought I heard something metal nearby, guess it must have been debris falling off."

The group left and headed to where they entered for pickup. As they left two green optic sensors appeared out of nowhere shining brightly. After a second they disappeared again and left no sign of their presence.

Snively woke up groggily. He did not know how long he had been inactive or where he was. His optics came into focus and he lifter his head to see Eggman looking at him. "What is going on here?" "You've lost. A virus was uploaded into Metal Death from your base." "But Thatcher..." "Is dead." Buster Stealth appeared next Eggman, he had been cloaked the whole time.

"How?" "Shot, by his own son." "You lost, but I should thank you." "Thank me?" "Yes, thanks to you, G.U.N. is in shambles. With them out of the way, I can eliminate one of the bigger thorns in my side. And without them to contact Sonic quickly, it will be too late for him to stop me when I arrive."

Snively struggled to free himself from the robot he had been placed in but it was in vain. Eggman had locked him into the robot. Eggman pressed a button on a control panel and an electric shock hit the robot causing incredible pain for Snively. "I imagine it must be excruciating, I turned up your sensitivity to maximum, the pain is many times worse them normal."

Snively looked at Eggman obviously in much pain. "Why are you doing this?" "To teach you a lesson, why you do not defy me." A pit of acid opened up under Snively and he was lowered in. He died slowly and in immense pain, the Electron Empire was no more.

Metal Sonic looked on from the shadows at what was happening. He did not know Eggman was capable of such cruelty. He also realized something else. He realized that the war was about to end, and that soon he would have to overthrow Eggman, and create the Machine Empire he dreamed of.


End file.
